Restore the Silvenar
|type = |creatures = Werewolves, Houndsmen and the Hound |dlc = Base }} Restore the Silvenar is a quest available in . To begin the quest speak to Indaenir, the Silvenar in the city of Silvenar. He tasks the Vestige with aiding him in liberating the city from the Hound's control. Background Indaenir, the new Silvenar, traveled across Malabal Tor to marry the Green Lady and fulfill his role as the spiritual leader of the Wood Elves. But the Hound arrived first, and is trying to usurp his position. Quick Walkthrough #Talk to the Silvenar #Collect Silver Shards (6) #Talk to Scout Anglith #Defeat the Guardian of Silvenar #Learn About Spinner Einrel, Spinner Caerlln and Spinner Dothriel #Free Spinner Einrel, Caerlln and Dothriel #Talk to the Silvenar #Head to the Audience Hall #Defeat the Hound #Talk to the Green Lady #Wait for Scout Anglith to deliver the Handfest #Attend wedding #Talk to Spinner Dothriel Walkthrough Begin the quest by speaking to Indaenir who will inform you that the Hound has usurped his position as the Silvenar. He asks the Vestige to collect Silver Shards which act as keys to the city. To do so, the player must first speak to Scout Anglith. Scout Anglith is found north-west of the northern bridge in Silvenar. She tells the Vestige that a mystic barrier is in place which prevents the Silvenar from entering the city. The player should kill Houndsmen located in the chasm directly south of Scout Anglith to gather Silver Shards. These may be looted from the bodies of Houndsmen. Once the player gathers the Silver Shards they should return to Scout Anglith. Scout Anglith tells the player that they must defeat the Guardian of Silvenar who patrols the bridge above the chasm. Head back across the bridge into Silvenar to defeat the Guardian of Silvenar. The Guardian is a slow-moving yet powerful level 37. After defeating the Guardian, a Psijic projection of the Silvenar should form on the southern bridge linking the hall to the remainder of Silvenar. The Silvenar tells the Vestige to locate 3 spinners who are bound to Hircine and held within the city. To free them, the player must learn more about them. This can be done by defeating and questioning the Houndsman's witches. Cross the southern bridge into the city. The first witch should be found on the bridge. After defeating the first witch they will tell you that Spinner Caerlln focuses on the present and is aware of events taking place across the world, including the arrival of the Vestige. The second witch is just east of the southern entrance to the Great Tree. After being defeated they will tell you of Spinner Dothriel who is the strongest spinner living in the past. Dothriel is held in her home which is linked to the Great Tree. The final witch is west of the Great Tree. They will inform you that Einrel is the youngest spinner who is being held in her home. She focuses on the future of Bosmer as she sees it. The Silvenar should then appear at the centre of the Great Tree. He will tell the Vestige of his success in projecting his essence into the city. The three spinners are held by Ayleid puzzles by the Hound. Head up the Great Tree once conserving with the Silvenar. Dothriel is in the eastern house. Head along the eastern bridge and up the stairs to find Spinner Dothriel who is bound by a puzzle. Read The Time is Past in the east of the house to solve the puzzle—the book should mention three of the four stones found around the house. Activate these stones in the correct order which they appear in the book to free Spinner Dothriel (Ritual, Apprentice and then Mage). Repeat this for Spinner Caerlln, who is held in the north-west house (Lady, Warrior and Lord), and Spinner Einrel in the south-west house (Lover, Shadow and Tower). After freeing the three spinners speak to the Silvenar at the base of the Great Tree who will tell you that the Hound has enthralled the Green Lady's spirit. Head up to the Audience Hall to distract the Green Lady. The Green Lady must be attack so to divert her attention: she does not need to be killed. Lower-leveled players are advised to avoid any of her attacks—as they are very powerful—and keep her in combat until the Silvenar arrives. The player must then face the Hound. The Hound will summon other creatures to weaken the player, yet these should not be engaged with as the Silvenar will eventually remove them from combat for you. The best means of defeating the Hound is by remaining nearby him and disrupting his attacks whenever the opportunity comes and knocking him out to prevent him from dealing too much damage. Once the Hound is defeated, speak to the Green Lady who will tell you that the 'shadow' of Hircine which plagued her has been lifted. She tells the Vestige that the Hound was in-fact her close companion Ulthorn. After this Scout Anglith will appear with the Handfast. Once this is delivered, the Green Lady and Silvenar are wed by Spinner Dothriel. Attend the wedding ceremony and then speak to Spinner Dothriel to complete the quest. Reward *The Hound's Helm *1 Skill Point *91–377 Category:Online: Malabal Tor Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Malabal Tor Side Quests